


Lost

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Death, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: They live dangerous lives. Sometimes they don't all make it.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixthLJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: something that is lost.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

I cradle his dark head against my chest, not caring that I'm getting covered in blood. I brush his hair off his forehead and lean forward and kiss his slack mouth for the last time. Tears fall from my eyes and I tremble with grief.

The smile he smiles just for me - gone.

The light in his intense hazel eyes - snuffed out forever.

The bullet had come out of nowhere. We were headed back to the ship after a job well done, laughing and joking and suddenly he stiffened, his eyes widening in shock and confusion as he turned to me, tried to say my name, and just fell forward. I caught him and went down with him in a heap. I pulled him to me and just sat there rocking back and forth with my dead lover in my arms as Zoe and Jayne hunted down the man with the gun.

I hear a voice screaming and howling - River. I open my mouth and my howls join hers. We're lost, lost maybe for good without Simon.


End file.
